Shadows of the past
by boredwaywarddragon
Summary: Tony Stark was always dealing with depression. People just never bothered to look. Maybe its time they did. *Btw first fic and writing about self harm too.
1. Shadows of the past

So this is my first ever fanfic. Please tell me what you think. I know its an overused idea but i wanted to give it a try and write one. I probably never would have written this except for my cousin who actually urged me on. So this is basically dedicated to her. Thanks for everything Maryam!  
>"AN this part is a flashback scene. Btw this is first person

*Flashback starts now*

Shadows. That is what the mind of Tony Stark is full of. Who would have thought the 16 year old heir would be depressed? It sounded ridiculous even to myself. But then again I suppose this is who I was under the mask. An insecure depressed boy who just wanted his father's approval. Quite pathetic. I'm sure if Father heard of me being so weak I would once again be told to grow up and that Stark men NEVER admit to weakness or feel it.

But really, look beyond the mask and that's all I am. I pick up a razor, passing its cool sharp blade over my wrist hard. Screaming and crying is pointless so I don't. Why should I? It has been drilled into for a long time. Emotions such as those are not luxuries I can indulge in. Besides a single tear, my eyes remain dry. I dont have to scream. The voices in my head do it for me. They call me Worthless. A burden. They tell me how friendless and alone I am. I have never been given any reason not to agree with them so I don't. Wrapping bandages around my wrists quickly and efficiently, I pull on a hoodie to ensure the invisibility of the bandages. Not like anyone would notice them anyway.

*Flashback end*

Still immersed in memories of a time long past, I did not even realise i was rubbing my thumb over old scars. A coping mechanism for when the voices resurfaced. It became a habit after some time. I did it subconciously now.

But those scars were before MIT. My decision to stop was sudden. It was more of a subconcious one really. My admission into MIT was everything for me. I was actually expecting my father to notice me because of it. To look up from his work and maybe-just _maybe_- be proud of me for once. It was a child's dream and a fool's hope. I told him and he barely looked up. It was when I finally realised that he didn't give a damn and probably never would. The realisation that I would never be good enough for him pushed something in me. I stopped cutting that day. If nothing I did could affect him, then why should I let him keep hurting me? Of course, the voices never truly went away, but they found different ammunition over the years. Just as how I found different coping mechanisms.

I shook the cobwebs of memories past from my head as I heard Pepper call for me, making sure to cover up the scars before i went to meet her.

A/N so thats a wrap! Hope you like it! Seriously though constructive critism would be adored! Btw not all chapters will be like this.


	2. Acceptance

Pepper was the first to find out about his depression. It was after the whole mess with the paladium poisoning. She had ranted and raved about his idiocy in not telling her when she began questioning his reasons for keeping it a secret. That, coupled with his habit of self-medicating with scotch and his self-deprecating remarks, made it very small jump from 'idiocy' to 'no self-preservation and possibly suicidal'. The first, he had to admit, was true. The second was considered for all of two seconds before being dismissed. The pros and cons to having Pepper Potts in his life were of a wide variety and Tony didn't know to be grateful for her actually giving two shits about him or to keep her at arms length. After all few people cared about HIM or bothered to stay for so long before leaving.

Although something in him chilled at the thought of her leaving if she knew how weak he was, he pulled up the sleeves of his AC/DC shirt and showed her his scars to prove how he was over harming himself purposefully. He wasnt sure what was going through his mind at the time and for once followed his instincts over the logic his brain was screaming at him.

~linebreak~

He was still amazed by the fact that she stayed even after seeing how broken he truly was. She promised him that day that no matter what happened, or how mamy times he mesed up she wouldn't leave. He believed her. And she never left.

Peper POV

Pepper knew that working for Tony Stark would be insane and quite often ridiculous-as was proven with the cat incident- but never had she thought it would come to THIS.

The man refused to tell anyone for almost a year that the very thing saving his life was killing him, and then proves all her fears about his lack of self worth right, just by pulling up a sleeve! She wasn't sure if she wanted to strangle him or hunt down whoever it was that would dare hurt her Tony and give him such a low opinion of himself.

Wait. When the HELL did he become _her_ Tony? Well, whenever THAT development happened, she would figure out later.

Tony Stark had trust issues. In fact, often, they had their own issues. Not that she really could blame him after that mess with Stane... but his faith in her was... astounding. And slightly scary if she was being honest. Trust had to be earned and she wasn't exactly sure what she did to gain Tony's so easily. (Later he would tell her it was because she was there and because she she saw through the bullshit that was his mask to the man underneath a long time before he showed it to her and she still stayed).

Really, she was clueless to what she could do, so she did what she did best. She stayed. She helped him through the hard days when the voices were so loud he would just hide in bed. If she could deal with crazy, she could with this too. And really, that was all that mattered.

A/N so pepper is awesome. Im proud of this. Next chapter is steve! So yeah.


	3. Old wounds

We cover up the scars and never let them go. -The Wanted. Love sewn

Stark and Rogers did not get along. Sure they worked together on occasion, especially when the Avengers were called to assemble, but they clashed on a regular, if not daily basis.

Steve was still stuck in the past. Sure he was adjusting, but a part of him still fully epected to wake up in a camp somewhere and be called for a mission. Tony Stark really did not help matters. He kept expecting to see Howard every time he looked at him and was instead greeted by soneone who bore no possible similarity besides his genius and random on-the-spot ideas.

All he saw in Stark was a huge ego, a strange sense of humor, the uncanny ability to disobey orders and the ability to anger or annoy every higher up he possibly could.

He couldn't have been more wrong in assuming Tony Stark could be summed up in a few sentences.

~Linebreak~

In the end it was a small thing that caused Tony to finally lose it.

He was being an ass and he knew it, but that did not give Steve permission to bring up his father.

It was right after a battle with some doombots- seriously that was Reed's problem! Why were they dealing with it?!- when the good captain decided to tell him of his lack of team spirit and how he was NEVER where he should be. They were alone in his lab where he was trying to install some updates to the suit. Tony was trying, he really was, but he had taken some hard hits and had lost any and all control of his verbal filter and was sassing Rogers left right and center.

Then Rogers said it.

"Why couldn't you be more like Howard? Unlike you, he actually listened and accepted his faults!"

(Tony's thoughts/flashback thingy) I knew men with none of that who were worth ten of you" (end thought thingydo)

This? This was the reason his father ignored him? He remembered every word exchanged on the hellicarrier and they still stung. He had snarked right back- "big man in a suit. Take it off what are you?" " genius billionaire playboy philanthropist"- but that was only because of years of practise and an unshatterable mask. Well, until now.

Hearing Howard praised by this man snapped something and reopened some old wounds. It was years of neglect and abbandonment and being told he wasn't good enough that yelled right back at Steve.

"Like Howard?! That bastard was a self obsessed son of a bitch who practically worshipped you! He spent the rest of his life and half of mine trying to find you in that damn ice! 'Listened'?! The only thing he listened to was his experiments! He was drunk half the time and going off on tangents about the 'great Captain' and how much of a disappointment I was! I spent my childhood wondering why I was never good enough for my own father!" Pulling up his sleeves he showed Steve his scars. He would regret it later but now- "my sixteen year old self hadn't quite developed my coping mechanisms yet. This is how I dealt till I realised that he honestly didn't give a damn about his son, but was obsessed with something he helped create. So look at me and tell me if you want me to be like him. Look me in the eye and tell me that, because your 'friend' was lost in the ice with you. I never knew him so NO I can't be Howard no matter how much you wish it of me."

Few could stun Steve into silence the way Tony just did. He wasn't sure what to do with this information. He had just got a glimpse behind Tony's mask-because thats what all the jokes and sarcasm were-a mask. And he was just realising that and now he didn't know what to do.

"Tony I'm-"

"Save it Cap." There was no anger behind Stark's words. Just a bone-weary sadness. "That part of my life is over. I just don't like being reminded of it." He turned around, a clear dismissal, but Steve couldn't leave like this.

"Tony I'm sorry. I judged you too much-I didn't know-"

"What? That my father was a drunk who couldn't care less about his son? Or that the egotistical Tony Stark was neglected as a child? Oh wait, or was it that the one guy who doesn't follow America's perfect soldier, grew up both hating and idolising the man?"

They were both startled by a knock on the door as Natasha strolled in, perfectly aware of what she was coming in between. "So the captain is finally realising that our mechanic has a heart? Clint owes me. He thought it would take much longer."

The two men stared. There wasn't much else they could do conisidering Natasha started to speak again.

"What? Male tosterone has been in the air for weeks, of course we betted on it Stark. Oh and Cap, if you know what's good for you, you probably wouldn't bring up Howard again. I've read the files. There was a lot more than what Tony just said. Howard Stark is lucky he's already dead."

Tony, recovering from the assassin's sudden appearance first- "Jarvis how the hell did she get in?"

"Sir there was a security override"

"Why am I even asking this, it's Natasha we're talking about"

~linebreak~

Steve never mentioned Howard again.

A/N so i kinda lost all sense of direction there... sorry but it was getting to dramatic. Also it was either Nat or Clint. I can change it any time so seriously input would be awesome. I mean, Clint from what i can tell is the resident jokester but Tasha felt more appropriate for this scene so yeah... I also kinda feel that she would be overprotective of Tony. Yeah she would kill him for messing with her but sh'ed would also be all like 'He's mine. Only I can mess with him'

But yeah. Thats it. Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE comment and tell me thoughts. Seriously I need reviews. Or something.

Next up is Bruce. He's one of my favourite characters and i really like my next chapter which is already up on wattpad. So yeah.


	4. Family don't end with blood

Ally Downey thanks for the review I'm really glad you like my story! And I'm sure Capsicle feels guilty. Also, because you are the first to have reviewed you get a cookie (::) ! Please enjoy your virtual cookie! Also StarkSkywalker15 you get a cookie too for following and favouriting (::) you guys have no idea how you made my day! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Bruce didn't need anyone to tell him. In fact, he probably knew before most of the team did. Most likely because he was the one that Tony spent the most time with and they would bond over their love for science.

Ever since the team moved into Stark Tower (he could hear Tony even now, "Its hardly _Stark Tower_ anymore, now is it? I mean, now that all you guys are here. Screw it. I'm renaming this thing. It is now Avengers Tower. Can I blame Fury? I am.") Tony had done nothing but make him feel welcome and comfortable.

Not just Bruce though, Tony, in his own way, made sure to make the Other Guy comfortable too. There were a couple reinforced floors where the Hulk could go crazy and it would be alright, something which the Hulk enjoyed a lot. Bruce used to keep him on a tight leash which was stressful for the both of never had any problem with the Hulk ( I'm also a huge fan of the way you turn into a giant green rage monster).

Surprisingly, as Tony promised on the hellicarrier, it was a completely stress-free environment. His way of getting there, however, was _ever_ so slightly different from others... although it was far better. Recollections of pranks, jokes and what could only be described as pure 'Tonyness' flitted through his mind.

But it took one to know one as the saying went, and he _definitely_ understood the way Tony would almost imperceptibly flinch whenever people would raise their voices around him even when not directed at him. _Almost_ imperceptibly because he always noticed. And when it was directed at him, or targeting his actually pretty low self worth, he had to try really hard to restrain the Other Guy, who unsurprisingly, was very protective of Tony.

It always amused and saddened Bruce whenever people would call Tony a child. He was one. He was forced to grow up too fast. That's what happened when you had a negligent or abusive father. Tony was subconciously making up for all those years of missed childhood now. (Everyone called him a psychiatrist, he may as well live up to that. Names are powerful things)

He wouldn't tell anyone of course, not only was it Tony's secret to tell, but he saw the way Tony acted around him. Tony trusted him implicitly, a kind of trust he reserved for only a few (read:only Pepper and Rhodey) especially after everything that happened in Afghanistan and Stane (of course he knew!) His 'science bro' (Tony could take all blame where that term was concerned. But why did he love using it so much?!) Dropped practically all masks around him.

He dropped the sarcasm and the snark, the 'I live to have fun and enjoy my life' persona projected to any outside the avengers, his defences and witty comebacks and the walls meant to protect him. He dropped the walls made of iron around his heart and was just Tony. The Mechanic. The fun quirky guy with an amazing sense of humor and zero self preservation. The really smart, practically spawn of Athena and Hephaestus, who just wanted to build cool stuff and help people. He remembered a line from Tony's favourite TV show Supernatural - 'Saving people, hunting things, the family buisness'- although in Tony's case it would be more inventing then hunting.

On occasion Bruce would be allowed to see the child who just wanted to be accepted, and those moments, he wouldn't trade for the world.

"Jolly Green! What are you doing sitting around?! We have science to do!" aaand there was Tony. Apparently he needed his regular science fix. He took it like an addict took drugs although the side affects were worse for other people. A bored Tony was a dangerous Tony. Leaving him alone and locked out of his lab had terrible results like clint getting glued to the ceiling, snow coming out of the vents and on one occasion messing with Fury's eyepatch (something Fury still hadn't recovered from). Not to forget the patriotic songs blaring nonstop at five in the Tony terrified him. His other half, however, greatly enjoyed the mess Tony would make.

"Tony only you would call the Other Guy 'Jolly Green'". He didn't know exactly what he felt about the name. But he could a feel a shift in the back of his head as the Other Guy- the Hulk was deciding what he felt about the name. Bruce was surprised at the feeling of pleasure he felt from the Hulk. But then again, his 'giant green rage monster' as Tony so eloquently put it, was always accepted by Tony, one of the main reasons he was so protective of the man. Tony... confused the Hulk. Most others, even those who accepted him were wary if not terrified of the Other Guy. Tony... he more than just accepted him, he was the only one who wasn't afraid of the Hulk. He genuinely wanted to know Bruce even before the Avengers initiative. Tony Stark was different."Well, yeah! If I don't who else will? Besides, he likes me so its fine. I bet he likes the name too. I mean, just calling him the Hulk? That's like calling a '67 Chevy Impala 'Baby'! It doesn't capture anything but 'eh probably pretty cool' it deserves more than just that! Any way stop brooding! We have science to do and I will poke you with a stick if I have to." As Tony rambled on, Bruce smiled to himself. He wouldn't change any of this. Tony was like his brother and he wouldn't give his brother up for anything.

So thats a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed it! This was one of my favourite chapters. Um so i read somewhere that Bruce didn't have the best childhood so im going with that. Im sorry for those who wanted Natasha but i wanted to have her find out after iron man 2. Unfortunately i haven't seen that in a while so i don't wanna mess up any details. Also do you know how hard she is to write?! I might do hers after avengers on sheer principle alone! So im gonna go now to watch iron man 2 and get my facts straightened out. Kudos to those who get the Percy Jackson reference And the supernatural ones! Have a nice day and please drop a review even if its criticism. But constructive only ok? No flames please!

So a guest reviewer left a review saying she (sorry i automatically assume its a she) would like to see the Hulk's perspective on a couple things. Thanks a bunch for that it was a pretty good idea. Um so i edited this chapter to include that and i hope you like it cos i definitely like the changes. BtW i finally watched iron man 2 so expect a Natasha chapter soon. Sorry to those expecting an update but i couldn't resist this


	5. Masks

A/n so i finally watched iron man 2 after a long time mainly so i could do Nats pov thingy and partially cos it was loong overdue. A) pepperony is adorable B) Natasha Romanov is bamf. So yeah... enjoy? Um so i did take an idea or two from a couple fics i read on . One was Tony calling Natasha 'Natashalie'. I picked it up from this fic 'Heartless' by 'silent song of shadows' its a really good fic. And i also put in a line that i got from one or two fics. Um i couldnt find the exact fic i got it from though. I will clarify the line at the end.

So to all those who followed, thanks a bunch especially to the reviewers, youget cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::) thanks to silent song of shadows for letting me use that term, i really appreciate it. To the guest who reviewed i hope the changes in the past chapter were to your liking.

Natasha Romanov was the best at what she did. Except for Fury- because there was no one better than Fury- you couldn't find a better spy/assassin even if you trained them yourself.

She was an expert at seeing through masks, at finding the person beneath with only minimal effort. She was deadly, dangerous and never in known history been compromised-Barton didn't count. He never did. Anyone who said or thought otherwise was introduced to her Widow's bites. The hard way.- so why was it that she could not break through Tony's mask? A renowned playboy, a surly alcoholic, textbook narcism with a mask so strong she had to work to break through, and even then she barely got through one or two layers.

He appeared to the world-to everyone really, as an egotistical self-serving genius who didn't care who thought what of him. But why would such an apparent narcissist not tell anyone he was dying for almost a year? And that night, at his party, he could wipe the floor with Rhodes, why would he let him fly off in a suit?

Tony stark made no sense to her. He was an enigma wrapped in a mystery cocooned in a suit of armor.

She had seen his panic, that day at the races, when his first action after putting on the suit was to push the car with Ms. Potts and Happy away out of Vanko's reach. For someone whom caring was not an advantage, he certainly cared a lot.

Again, the man was dying for almost a year and told no one. He never displayed weakness, never let on how much pain he would have been in. Had she been anyone else, she probably would have been as oblivious as Ms. Potts.

Something Fury said resonated within her mind. He said it would help a little in understanding Stark. Apparently one of Howard's favourite lines to his son was 'Stark men are made of iron'.

Tony clearly took that to a whole new level. To be anything else was a sign of weakness, a disappointment, an embarassment, something to hide. The paladium poisoning, proof of his weakness. Another reason for his father to be disappointed. Because dying 'cause he couldn't solve a problem he created in the first place, made him nothing less than a disappointment. Fury claimed to know Howard Stark, told Tony his father loved him and was proud of him. Well, he sure had a strange way of showing it. She knew she wasn't one to talk considering her childhood, but Tony's was ten kinds of messed up, even by her standards.

Tony Stark was a dangerous man. He knew of the effect words and actions can have and used it accordingly. To those he cared for, he knew exactly what he was sayingand was careful of how he said it. To those he wanted to hurt... well, there was a reason SHIELD wanted him. He would have made the perfect agent. He could break people with just a few words, could threaten to hurt and destroy them with a smile on his lips and a glass of scotch in his hands.

But Stark- Tony - cared. He cared about people a lot more than he let on. He allowed sentiment to get in the way, influencing him. But what was scary was how he could block it completely. There was a reason, after all, why he was called 'The Merchant of Death'.

She had learnt a long time ago that love was for children. Tony had apparently learnt the same lessona little differently. Caring, empathy, sentiment was a sign of weakness. He had taught himself never to show how much he cared. She had never felt such actual real fear at what such a man was capable of.

Tony 's mask had fooled the world. Even a spy like Fury. Tony Stark was Iron Man. In every sense of the word. To assume otherwise was ridiculous. They were one and the same. Iron Man was Tony's way of proving he was more than just billionaire playboy. He cared. Iron Man was Tony without a barrier around his heart preventing him from caring. She knew exactly what she was doing when she wrote that report. Se gave Fury what he was expecting. Nothing more, nothing less. If Tony was approved for the Avengers Initiative he would've practically been owned by SHIELD. Not only would that have been a waste of such a brilliant mind, but she couldn't have Tony owned by any one or thing. He deserved more than that. Besides, bad things tended to happen when Tony was forced to do something or ordered to. He did not take well to orders, no matter how subtle. Except when they came from Coulson, but no one knew how or why that happened.

~line break~

(What even is a line break? What makes a line break? Am i truly a line break?) (Sorry but this line break is having an identity crisis.)

Natasha Romanov was pissed. She stormed into SHIELD headquarters and into Fury's office. She calmed down a millisecond before opening the door. The Black Widow did not lose her calm. She was colder than a russian winter, not a bomb about to explode because her recent assignment's father used to beat him and verbally abuse him as a child. She was not about to explode because SHIELD intended to use said assignment as a pawn. No not at all.

Howard Stark deserved to be resurected and tortured in the deepest pits of hell by Lucifer himself before she killed him again in a very... colorful way. The Widow programme she grew up with was designed to break them yes, but to remake and mold them into the perfect weapon. Key word being 'remake'. Even they knew the importance of having to rebuild their toys. There was a limit they wouldn't go beyond, a limit that apparently did not exist for Howard.

Fury looked up as she entered, staying quiet as he saw the look on her face. Smart move.

"You knew didn't you?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I am not a jedi warrior who can read minds. That's Coulson's division."

"Fury, don't. Not today. Tony Stark had a childhood worse than mine, which you ever so conveniently forgot to mention, and you not only tell him his father actually loved him but set him up as a pawn in one of your 'greater good' schemes? We will come back to Howard Stark later but right now I want you to explain to me why you thought it would be a good idea to center him in such a thing."

Crap. He needed damage control. Fast and before Widow brought this place down upon him. "Technically this was one of SHIELD's schemes-"

"With all due respect sir, you are SHIELD. So unless you want me- and I'm sure Hawkeye will be help me willingly- to bring down SHIELD, you will remove any and all influence away from Stark concerning the Avengers Initiative. Keep him as a consultant by all means, but use him as a pawn in one of the Council's games and I will end this place. And you of all people know I don't make empty threats." And without letting Fury saya word (cos she's a BAMF like that) she got up and left. This is why no one messes with the Black Widow.

~line break~

(Cos i wrote something else and it kinda fits but it kinda rambles too and i sorta lost all sense of direction... oops. This part has Tony!)

Stark's house in Malibu looked better than before. He certainly worked fast when it came to rebuilding his mansion. Jarvis told her Tony was in his lab- playroom more like considering his 'toys'. She had an assignment to give him from Fury. This was the first and last time though, she wasn't his assistant anymore.

She could hear AC/DC's Back in Black pounding from the instant she stepped through the front door. How he could stand music this loud without going deaf was beyond her. It shouldn't be possible to have music this loud. As she entered the lab, however, the music suddenly dropped and was more background than anything else. The sudden change was annoying but not entirely unwelcome. Then Stark turned around.

"Natashalie! Is Fury already giving me projects for his ultra super secret spy agency? Lucky me! Wait. You're not still working for Pepper are you? I thought she would've fired you by now. I mean, as helpful as a spy could be as an assistant, I don't see Pepper wanting one." His tone was jovial, light, but his eyes hard.

Natasha cringed internally at the name, she did not need a reminder of how badly Tony took to betrayal. He was already a very suspicious man even before Afghanistan. Stane's betrayal just made it worse. Speaking of trust issues, she had to warn Fury to upgrade the firewalls. The idea of Tony hacking into SHIELD was not a good one.

She noted Back in black finishing and the opening chords to Stairway to Heaven began. It didn't seem like Tony's style in the beginning, but now it kinda seemed to fit.

"Well Rushman? Or technically Romanov. But perhaps you would prefer Natalia?" He didn't pause for a second, even after seeing her visibly start at the name Natalia, his tone still light. "You know, I read somewhere that people, when changing their names, often take ones with the same initials as their originals. I wonder why that is Natalia. Don't you? Is it something psycological perhaps? Well, I never paid attention in that psycology class so i could care less.

"Don't look so surprised. Hacking into SHIELD was my first priority after learning of their interference and the whole mess with Hammer. Especially considering the involvement of my father. Their firewalls are pathetic by the way. Remember Natalia, I am a curious man who always finds his answers one way or another. There are few secrets that can be kept from me."

No one, not even Fury, could scare her the way Tony did. His words were weapons and he wasn't pulling any punches.

"So as you can tell," he continued, "I can and will destroy you. Now that we've moved on from the threats, why did Fury send you?"

"How do you know Fury sent me?"

"You're holding SHIELD files, you're dressed in what is as close to a catsuit as is possible while in public with three guns and seven knives on your person. You came directly from SHIELD didn't you?"

"Alright Sherlock, I did. Here's your assignment straight from Fury. Also this is the one and only time you will recieve anything like this from me so don't expect it."

"Agent Romanov a few months at Stark Industries and you're already conpromised? Should I be flattered? I am. But anyway you can go back to being a spy knowing I don't completely hold anything against you. Now I have science to do and things to build. See you another day when I have a death wish and decide to make you angry? Alright then, Jarvis show her out."

A/N so thats a wrap. Wow i wrote a lot. So i have no idea if i did any character justice so im gonna need input from you guys. I know youre there i can see how many ppl read this. Seriously i need input for this chapter. So um i have a headcannon that Natasha just gave fury what he wanted in the report at the end of iron man 2 so yeah. Um when she was yelling at Fury, i got the idea from this fic on amalgam which is awesome. So SPOILERS FOR THAT FIC nat clint and fury set up tony so they can use him as a pawn to take down the corrupt council. Technically end spoilers So i was all what if there was something like that but nat doesnt agree? Ok its safe now spoilers definitely over.

On the plus side there were a lot of references so inner London from sweet life of zach and cody Yay me! Kudos to those who get the avengers, star wars and sherlock references. To anyone who realised i twisted a skulduggery quote when i wrote of tony as a riddle wrapped in a mystery cocooned in a suit- you are my hero. Enjoy vote and comment please!


	6. Author's note

hey so I'm kinda at a loss for my next chapter so I've decided to let you guys choose who the next chapter is gonna be about. Here are the options:

1. Clint

2. Loki

3. Coulson

4. Fury

5. Thor

if you want anyone else notify me and I'll see what I can do. I will take down this once I've posted the next chapter but for now I really need your input. Thanks.


End file.
